Instantes
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Basado en la conversación de Bella & Jasper de la pág. 408 del libro Twilight. En ese instante, Jasper le demuestra a Bella que despues de todo, ella si es parte de la familia. Aunque ella tema y sienta que no lo merece.


**INSTANTES**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la mayoría de la trama no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Las letras en negrita son de la página 408 del libro Twilight.

* * *

Observaba atónita el movimiento tan intempestivo que se había dado en la mansión Cullen. Cada uno se ocupaba de lo que tenía que hacer para protegerme. Incluso Rosalie…

Sentía que todo me daba vueltas. Yo era un autentico imán para los peligros. Estaba convencida incluso que debía venir con una etiqueta, adherida a mí con la leyenda: PRECAUCIÓN.

Era increíble como habían organizado todo tan rápido. Un plan que no admitía fallos. Nos encontrábamos en la cochera de la mansión, la cual era la parte más blindada y segura en este momento del planeta.

**Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Anduvo a mi lado a lo largo de todo vestíbulo... vigilante.**

Justo cuando sentía que ya no podría más el se acerco a mí. Sus palabras me sorprendieron e incluso me desconcertaron.

Por un momento, concentrándome en el pánico que sentía incluso olvide que además de Edward, Jasper también tenía un don. El cual, justo en este momento es el único que podría ayudarme.

—**Te equivocas, ya lo sabes —dijo con calma.**

Yo lo escuche atónita. Fue entonces que sentí la primera ola de calma invadirme. Sin embargo mi pánico era tanto, que era prácticamente imposible que yo me calmara siquiera.

— **¿Qué? —tragué saliva.**

Me seguía sorprendiendo en ese momento. ¿No se suponía que el único capaz de leer mentes era Edward? ¿No se suponía que nadie más podía. Y, aun más, que yo era la única excepción a su don.

—**Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y **_**tú sí lo mereces.**_

Sin embargo, en esos instantes, intuyendo mi pánico en aumento y cuando me golpeo otra ola de calma, la cual parecía comenzaba a tranquilizarme me aclaro, o mejor dicho me recordó su don empático para sentir lo que sienten los demás. Además me dijo algo que jamás había pensado escuchar. O por lo menos, no de sus labios:

-Tú si lo mereces.

Miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente y en ninguna de ellas era capaz de sentirme merecedora de alguien tan especial, tan único, tan perfecto como él.

—**No —murmuré entre dientes—. Si les pasa algo, será por nada.**

Sin embargo, mi terquedad era lo suficientemente fuerte aun. O por lo menos para asegurarles que si morían seria por nada. Seria en vano, pues yo era una simple humana por la que no valía la pena sufrir y mucho menos arriesgarlo todo.

—**Te equivocas —repitió él, sonriéndome con amabilidad.**

No podía comprender el porqué de su sonrisa, ni mucho menos de su confianza. Es decir, ¿Qué tenía yo de especial como para que una familia de siete vampiros quisiera arriesgarlo todo por mí?

Y no solo eso, en este punto, yo creía que la única cuerda era Rosalie. Estaba a punto de replicarle algo cuando me dijo unas palabras, probablemente la explicación que tanto buscaba. Sin embargo, mis nervios y todo lo que estaba sucediendo me tenía abrumada, por lo que no escuche lo que me dijo.

**No oí nada, pero en ese momento Alice apareció por la puerta frontal y me tendió los brazos.**

Volví a sentir una ola de calma y casi podría jurar que había sido debido a Jasper, quien aún conservaba esa sonrisa. También sentí un poco de confianza y esperanza.

No dije nada más. Me limite a darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por mí. No tenía idea de lo valioso que puede resultar el que te sientas así. Tan segura, tan protegida….

Precisamente y gracias a esa confianza que estoy segura, Jasper me había infundido es que tenía la certeza de que saldríamos adelante y que nada nos dañaría.

* * *

Hace tiempo que deseaba escribir esto. Siento que Bella nunca comprendió el peso que llevaba encima Jasper, por lo cual falsamente siempre creyó que él era uno de sus más grandes opositores a que se convirtiera.

No es que Jasper se negara o algo así. Simplemente siento que el lidiar con 7 emociones, además de la tuya es algo muy difícil de soportar. Y creo, que si en toda la saga hay una parte en la que Jasper acepta a Bella como miembro de la familia es este.

El día que estaba viendo eclipse me volvió esta idea a la mente. No se ustedes que opinen, pero sin desearlo o proponérselo, creo que Jasper sobresalió más incluso que Alice o Jacob en la peli. ¿No lo creen? Ese vestuario de vaquero. ;) Aunque me quede con las ganas de verlo en uniforme de militar.

Espero que les haya gustado.

**¿Reviews?**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
